


The essence

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Alive, Lesbian Bianca di Angelo, Multi, Prompt: Werewolfism, alternative universe, she is very gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Bianca was just on age, how long it would take to find her soulmate?Apparently, not very long.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 12





	The essence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Werewolfism"

It felt kind of a cliché, if she was being honest.

"After your sixteenth birthday, you would be able to smell your soulmate" Why that age? Couldn't come a little earlier? Or after? What if you are a late bloomer? It was the type of questions Bianca's little brother made that nearly drove their father insane.

But that's how things worked if you were a werewolf at least.

Just like in the fiction books, their species was regarded as a secret from the human society, talking in codes when necessary, and only reunited in secluded spaces or when the moon was high up in the sky.

Sadly, despite Bianca's birthday been months ago, she doesn't have any leads.

It wasn't that out of the ordinary, you need at least a lead to get to your soulmate, and while their sense of smell was good as a wolf, you needed at least to be in a place where that person was.

And since currently the world was composed of billions of people (even if werewolves existed in a smaller number), chances of smelling your destined person in a close-ratio was a rare occurrence.

Her dad finding his mated one was odd, odder was that he fell in love with another woman while still loving his soulmate, and weirder was that his soulmate also loved her.

Bianca didn't have the details, but despite being destined to be together; Penelope and Hayden didn't always see things in the same way, and that put a dent in their relationship. At some point, they were briefly separated when Penelope meet Maria, and then Hayden meet her, and the three of them somehow ended up becoming a triad, and be as happy as they could be; until Maria died that is.

That hit her hard, but she thinks it hit her parents harder. The loss of mama had to be so hard that even these days, the coldness they gained with her loss hasn't abode. Four years since a lightning strike her down in a freak accident when they were outside, and them who had seen it with their own eyes, never quite processed the whole thing.

From all that situation, Bianca learned that love was a weird thing; maybe you wouldn't find it in the place you expect it, soulmates don't always mean happily ever after.

Only time could tell what her destiny would be; and to be honest? What ended up happening surprised her more than she could tell.

* * *

Nico has very few friends, he used to be more chatty in the past, but since the death of their mother his personality has done a one-eighty and like their two remaining parents, never quite recovered.

It was an interesting thing in her mind, how while she tried her hardest to move forward after the death of Maria, the rest of her family has surrounded themselves in sorrow and despair; changing in ways that affected them forever. She in the past prided herself on being able to come unscathed, but now she wonders if she truly came out as good as she once thought.

But that was a story from another day.

Currently, she was in her room doing homework, while she heard Nico talking to someone in a hushed tone of voice, yet in a quick manner; a little reminiscent of the old him that used to annoy her, but deeply missed since he changed.

Seeing (or well, hearing) a little bit of that quickly got her attention.

He never brought someone home, it sometimes made her worried if he really had friends or was just making up names to not worried her; but unless he suddenly became an excellent voice actor, he got somebody new in the house. It may be curiosity, or her big sister senses tickling, but she wanted to meet this person.

They lived in an apartment, a luxurious one, but an apartment nonetheless; so it didn't take long for Bianca to get out of her room and receive the newcomer.

Still, in their uniforms for school, the guy was taller than Nico, he had a Californian tan, blonde with a military haircut, blue-sky eyes that were hidden by glasses with a frame that gleaned almost like gold, and the only imperfection she saw was a tiny scar in his lip. He had some muscled, enough to look like he could belong in the football team, handsome, perhaps a year younger than Bianca. If she wasn't so gay, maybe she would be interested in him.

She smiled "Hi! I'm Bianca"

"Bee, why are you here?" His brother whispered in her direction, and she mildly wondered if their guest hasn't heard him.

"Just presenting myself, relax" she answering, offering her hand.

The guy smiled at her, and got close enough to shake her hand "Jason Grace, nice to meet you"

Then it happened.

It was faint, but it was sweet, enticing, perhaps a little bit spicy? Definitely hard to pinpoint, yet it must be the best thing she has ever smelled in her life, numbing her senses a little, and as well as her rationality because she quickly got closer to him, closing her eyes and started sniffing. It didn't come from him, but it was definitely in him.

Before she could get more information, she felt a pair of hands get to her shoulders and got her away from him; she blinked, a little bit taken aback by what just happened.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Nico said with a strained voice, and it was then where Bianca noticed how surprised and confused was the boy with her reaction; she would have blushed, yet her only thought at that moment was " _I need more of that smell_ "

Her little brother basically drag her to her room and was almost toss the door, looking at her bewildered "First you ask if I have friends, now you want to weird out the first one I bring one? What the fuck was that?"

"T-The smell" she muttered, still a little drowsy from it;

"What are you talking about?" He asks, confuses and angry, yet his anger cools down when he starts to connect the dots "Oh for Selene, don't tell me he is your soulmate"

"Hmm?" She wondered, taken by surprise hearing the name of their goddess (of all the werewolves really) but thinking seriously of this question; finally, she shocked her head "No, I don't think so; the smell was too weak in him, besides it didn't come from him, just was on him"

"Good, good" he breathed, obviously panicked a little for it; that perked Bianca's interest.

"Why? You like him?" She teased, moving her brows a little. It was a funny situation to her, that both of them ended up being gay, least knowing that their mamma was bisexual they never doubted she wouldn't have minded it.

He blushes a little bit, quickly moving his hands "No! I just don't want my best friend to be in love with my sister, besides, not sure how that would work with your useless lesbian ass"

"Like you aren't a disaster gay yourself, if that blush proves anything"

"Is not like that!"

"Whatever you said" she rolls her eyes, totally not believing him, but deciding to let him manage that situation. Going back on track, she looks at him "What does he smell to you?"

"W-What?"

"He is not the one, but he must know the one; do you recognize which people he smells like?"

"Hmm, well he smells like some of our classmates, but is not too strong, also like me; oh! And the other thing that I pick up is his sister and to a lesser extent, his stepmother"

"Sister, that must be the one!" She said with certain excitement; how lucky she could be to find the one in less than a year since her sixteenth birthday?!

"Oh the stepmother, that I heard is a real charmer, if her cheating husband is anything to go by"

She elbowed him for the suggestion but was quickly forgotten for her almost jumping up and down in the spot "Tell me about his sister, we cannot be sure but she may be it!"

"Well, her name is Thalia, she is a couple of years older than him, so a year older than you; oh! She is in a band"

"In a band," she said dreamily, with her hands together almost like in a prayer "Mamma was a singer, this is destiny Nico I'm telling you!"

"We cannot be sure, oh! He sent me a picture before, let me fetch it" He started looking in his messenger, and didn't take long for him to get the photo.

It showed Jason in it, and beside him was a girl a little older than him; she was paler, face full of freckles, a silver piercing in her nose and a couple more in her ears, short hair with blue streaks on it, and electric blue eyes that were the only thing that matched her brother. She looked like a troublemaker, with a glimpse in her eyes that promise trouble.

"Oh, sweet goddess" she exclaimed, feeling her knees get weak. Even if she wasn't her soulmate, she would certainly be attracted to her if they ever meet; the only thing going on her mind was " _that hot girl is my soulmate?!_ "

If that was true, she would never ask Selene for anything else in this life.

Nico chuckled at that reaction, taking his cellphone away and gaining a whimper from his older sister "calm down, I swear you are starting to salivate"

"Oh shut up, if you liked women you would be acting the same way"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I know how to control myself"

"Really? Because you didn't look that reserved when it was about Percy Jackson"

"I was ten!"

"Nico?" Both of them look to the door, where a knock came from the other side; they were so busy they forgot about their guest "Is everything alright? I can leave if is a bad time"

"No! I mean, is fine, really!" He clearly went back into panic mode, looking then at his sister "I will try to make an excuse for your lousy behavior, but please don't do that to his sister, or I swear I would start acting like we aren't related"

Bianca rolls her eyes, but smiles "You think I would be that dumb to do something like that in front of her?"

"Coming from you? Absolutely"

"Hey!"

"I'm coming!" He said louder to Jason, but before he had the time, Bianca took him by the wrist; he looked at her with annoyance "What now?"

"Can I drive Jason home after this? And get to his house? Pretty please?" she answered in a hushed tone, hoping they would not be overheard.

"What I just told you about behaving?!"

"I just need to see it is really her? C'mon Nico, is my soulmate we are talking about"

He sighed with frustration, facing the ceiling with eyes closed, but when he open them again he notices his sister was doing puppy eyes. A common fact about werewolves, is that they were very good at doing that, and she wasn't the exception "Look, that is not going to happen, but I would find a way for you to meet her, I promise"

"Thank you so much!" She happily, hurrying to hug him and plant a wet kiss on his cheek, knowing full well how it would annoy him. She chuckles while he scrambles and finally goes out of his room to said to Jason that it was just his sister being annoying.

Now alone in her room, she spins a couple of times before letting herself fall into the mattress, enjoying the space of her queen size bed. She giggled, looking at the ceiling of her room, which has a bunch of fake golden stars from her night phase.

Feeling almost like looking at the night sky herself, she couldn't help but smile hopefully " _She may be the one_ "

* * *

It was only later that it hit her: her soulmate was a human.

It wasn't extraordinarily odd that it happened, yet most werewolves had soulmates within their own species; it always made the whole ordeal easier, having two people looking out for each other and being able to pick up the smell.

Problem was, she noticed that Jason smelled like a human, and the smell that came from him was also a human one; so that could create some trouble.

First of all, chances were that her soulmate didn't know shapeshifters existed; sure her mama was a human and she knew, but it was told the secret on purpose, and her species normally keep a low profile unless it was absolutely necessary. Sure, telling your soulmate may let her a free card to tell her about the existence of werewolves, but that doesn't mean she was going to accept her.

Second, that meant she wouldn't know they were soulmates; to this day Bianca didn't know if humans had soulmates at all, she never learned of humans having a method to find each other as the smelling werewolves had.

Third, since her soulmate was a human, that means she would not smell her back and know exactly what that means, so Bianca needs not only to find her, but find a way to romance her so they can actually be together, and hope they stay that way instead of having issues that separated them. After all, finding your soulmate was just half of the work, staying together was the issue.

She was in trouble.

But she remembered that picture, of those mischievous eyes and troublemaker smile, she remembers that smell, so enticing. She needed to meet her at the very least, even if it didn't love yet, she owed to herself at least to try.

She remembered her history class talking about Romans and how much they expanded, and remember an old saying that in a way, could apply to this " _Conquer or Die_ "

* * *

The situation in which Bianca was finally going to be able to meet her, was during Jason's birthday.

Jason's family was even more loaded than hers, so her stepmother decided to make a big birthday party that was more of a proper of a gala than any other thing. His whole family should be there, and since the event was looking to have a big list of guests, they were okay for Bianca to come.

Saying she was nervous was an understatement.

They still weren't sure if it was Thalia, but Jason's classmates should be there, so most probably than not, whoever was destined to her was going to be at the party. She really hoped it was Thalia, not only because she was on a band or was gorgeous, because she didn't want to imagine how awkward would be if she got a guy younger than her, and explain to her parents that the soulmate must be platonic because she was one hundred percent a lesbian.

In any case, she needed to look as astonishing as she could be; this would be the first impression with her fated one and that was something she couldn't fuck up.

Luckily, her family was no strange of fancy events, so getting something wasn't too complicated.

She took a navy blue dress, one with silver sparkles that made it look like a night sky, sleeveless except for a spaghetti strap in her right shoulder, the dress embraced her figure almost like a second skin with a skirt got until her feet, where she was using high heels with black straps and open toes. Her hair loose but wavy, just put together for a moon hairpin (to complete the set of the night she was going for).

As for her makeup, she has taken care to hide her pimples and dark circles under eyes that were so common in her family, created the illusion of depth with something that highlighted her cheekbones but also used some blush to colour with a light pink her cheeks. As for her eyes, she decided to create a gradient between blue and black, and also some mascara to make her eyelashes longer. For her lips, she settles for a berry colour, while using gloss so they were shinier.

Bianca wasn't a prideful person, but in the reflection of her mirror she thought for herself how she could get anyone with that look; the only way Thalia (or whatever who was her soulmate) would not be interested in her, is if they weren't into women in the first place.

You know what? Scratch that, that could totally happen, and the five seconds of confidence the Italian have were shattered by that thought.

"Is alright, you guys are soulmates and most of them are romantic, so she probably is into girls, right? And is a she, not a he, is okay" she talk herself into it, trying to not enter in panic mode and ruin the little confidence she has gotten.

Luckily, she was interrupted by the knocking on her door "Bianca! C'mon I don't want to be late!"

"Coming!" She said, passing her hands on her dress to take out any imperfection it may have, even if she saw it a second ago and it was already as good as it could be. Taking a deep breath, she opens up the door and looks at her brother.

He didn't try at all; he was just using your typical black tuxedo with a white shirt; she archer an a brow, her sister instincts tingling.

"And that's how you intend to impress Jason?" She questioned, noticing that he may as well go to a funeral with that.

Of course, he blushed, and tried to hide it with a scoff "Is not like that!"

"You know, I could use some of my make up in you if it helps"

"I don't want that! What makes you think I would be interested!?"

"Because I can help hide your acne"

"...Just make sure is not too obvious I'm using it" he whispered, looking down. She tried her best to not laugh.

It didn't take long for them to be ready after that, and since neither of their parents were currently at home (though Hazel wishing them good luck to both of them), they took the chauffeur to go to the party.

Bianca didn't grasp how fully loaded was this guy until she saw the mansion.

It was white and pristine, clearly inspired in Ancient Greece. The exterior was full of pillars, with great windows that were almost as tall as the whole building, showing the inside that must have been the ballroom; it really looked like a Gala.

Bianca felt her heartbeat raise, knowing not only she would be in front of rich people (probably with more money than her family), but also closer to the moment she would finally be close to her soulmate, the whole reason she was there in the first place. Her legs started to shake (a nervous habit she had) and she yelped when she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"Hey, it would be fine," Nico said, using oddly enough, a warm tone of voice that wasn't characteristic of him at all; his eyes looked worried, but his smile was confident "I'm sure you guys would meet and everything will go as it should"

"Why you think so? Is a human Nico, they don't know what is going on or what it means-"

"They still should be able to feel it, right?"

"Maybe? I haven't known of any other werewolf which soulmate wasn't one of us, so maybe she would don't know anything, or maybe he just carry a pretty good perfume and I commit a mistake-"

"I would have noticed if it was really that" He tightens the grip on her shoulder "Just, trust in me okay? It would go great"

"Are you suddenly the oracle of Delphi or what?" she joked, but she indeed was feeling better. That was a cue for Nico to scowl.

"I would be an augur if anything since I'm a guy" he rolled his eyes and retrieved his hand, but still half smiled to her "Since you can't obviously trust in yourself-"

"Hey!"

"Then trust in me, ok?"

She sighed dramatically, but she was really thankful for him for the pep talk "Okay"

And at that moment the chauffer coughed a little, signalling that they had been on the entrance for perhaps a couple of minutes, and better to get out before somebody got angry for almost parking in the entrance. Bianca blushed, but was thankful for not being interrupted until then.

The entrance got a double door that appeared to be oak, big enough that you could enter with your car in it; and when Bianca pushed the doorbell, her heartfelt like pounding out of her chest. Soon enough the door opened.

"Let me take you to our host" said a petite woman wit a pixie cut, using a black and white uniform that looked way too expensive; and Bianca wondered if that was they dressed daily or was just for the occasion. Soon enough, they were in front of Jason, and a woman who must be his stepmother. She had her black hair in a bun with peacock feathers as decoration, a cream white dress that hugged her figure quite nicely, and light makeup that make her appear almost royalty but not like trying too much. She smiled at them, and she had such an imposing aura that made them nervous.

"The di Angelos, right?" She asked. Bianca nodded quickly, not wanting to upset their host "Good, is glad to see another renowned family here"

Bianca was surprised to hear that. Sure, in Venezia if you heard their last name would probably be cause of gossip, since they were almost royalty there; yet in America, they blended like another family, or almost. Nico was right, the woman really loved to keep appearances if she could get that information about them.

"Um," Jason murmured, looking at Nico quite flabbergasted, his mouth almost hanging open. Bianca resisted the urge to laugh; at least his brother wasn't the only one with a crush here. "You look good"

"Thanks" Nico muttered, and despite the make-up on his face, you could notice he was blushing. The matriarch of the house arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, we should say Hello to other guests," she said, putting a hand on Jason's back to signal them to leave.

"Um, if it's okay to ask, where is the rest of your family?" Bianca normally didn't try to be this bold, less with people that mildly scare her, but she wanted to see if she could see her. The smell was there but was faint enough that it didn't create a reaction like the last time.

"Ah" The woman answers, not quite pleased to hear that but keeping it together "My husband needed to go on a business trip" that sounded contrived, yet Bianca wasn't going to question that subject "And Jason's sister...decided not to come to the party"

Suddenly Bianca felt like somebody dropped a glass "What?"

"She is, not quite fond of these events" Jason's stepmother really looked annoyed with this, and must be very bad if she wasn't trying to look proper anymore "So she is not going to make an appearance tonight"

"Oh"

"Why? You haven't met, correct?"

Nico decided to intervene at that moment "Oh, since Bianca is closer on age with her, she was curious, that's all"

That was apparently was enough for their host, who nodded before guiding her stepson to the next person to greet. Bianca was still immobile, looking like somebody throw a glass of water over her.

"I'm so sorry Bee" Nico rushed to say, with a hand on her shoulder "I was sure she would be here"

"Is...is okay Nico" she said in a disillusioned tone, while still composed "We will find a way later"

Not that it didn't bum her out though.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in almost absolute boredom.

Bianca was aware of how these things would go, she would make small talk with another guest who of course she didn't know since she barely talked with Jason, dance with anybody who asked since what else was there to do, and eat the expensive food that they served, at least that was good.

Currently, the oldest of the Di Angelo's was on the farthest part of the ballroom, walking aimlessly; until she picked on something.

That essence.

It has been all over the house, but now it was stronger, like a trail; while trying to not look suspicious, she tries to follow the smell until the stairs, going up without nobody noticing.

The second floor showed her a long corridor with multiple doors, almost as if it was a hotel. Using her nose as a guide, she got deeper into the mansion until the classic music of the ballroom sounded faint, and something similar to rock become louder and louder. The smell was also becoming stronger, and it was luring her to get to it as soon as she could.

There was only a door between her and what Bianca was sure was her soulmate, and without even thinking about the implications, she opens it.

The room that was behind it had blue dusk walls, the decoration was mostly black with some neon touches in it, yet Bianca didn't pay too much attention as to what was in the middle of the room. At the end in the centre was a queen size bed that had two stereos blasting music on the sides, a girl with punk clothes and short hair was in it, using her phone until she looked at the Italian in surprise.

It was the same girl of the picture, and for the smell of it, her soulmate. Thalia. 

" _I knew it!_ "

The smell was back in full force, sweet and spicy that filled her nostrils quite nicely, in a blend that she couldn't quite pinpoint but wanted nothing more than drown on it.

"What are you doing here?" The other asked eyebrow arched in suspicion and curiosity.

Bianca was feeling a lot of things at once; excitement, happiness, fear, nervousness, the essence was making her dizzy and it felt like her brain took vacations at the worst moment possible, so she blurted the first thing that came to mind "Bathroom?"

She thanked the goddess it was a logical excuse.

Thalia barked a laugh, before saying "There is one downstairs, I'm surprised the bitch I have for stepmother didn't tell you"

"Ehmm" Bianca remembered that conversation, but just barely; it was after Helen finished greeting everybody and she was still sulking.

Instead of being mad about it, Thalia smiled mischievously at her "You were bored, weren't you?"

" _O_ _f course I was, I was waiting to meet you and you didn't show up_ " that's what Bianca thought.

What she did was to put a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling to herself while looking down, before seeing her host again, smiling "Busted"

"Yeah I don't blame you, I avoid going to those as much as I can. Jason understands, we just went for pizza and play at the arcade for his birthday"

"That makes more sense than having such an elegant party for a sixteenth-year-old"

"Right? That's what I say, but you think they hear? Nah"

They stood in silence for a moment, Bianca trying to dissipate the fog in her mind to think of something quick, she didn't make it this far for anything.

"You want me to show you the bathroom or-"

"Actually, what is the song you are listening to now? Is liked better than what is going downstairs" she interrupted, trying to barge in with compliments. That must have worked, because Thalia perked at that, sitting on the bed.

"One Day The Only Butterflies Left Will Be In Your Chest As You March Towards Your Death"

"Wow, lengthy tittle, huh?"

"Maybe, perhaps we should change it"

"Change? Wait, this is from your band?" She asked quite impressed, it wasn't exactly a lie that it sounded better; Bianca liked classic music as much as the next person, but some good lyrics could make a lot of difference.

Thalia nodded, clearly quite proud "Yeah! Wait, how did you know I had a band?"

"Oh, my brother mentioned"

"And your brother is...?"

"Nico"

Thalia snapped her fingers "That's why you looked so familiar? Your squid and mine and all over each other, I wonder when they will make out already"

"Right? I'm trying to tell him to just ask him on a date already, but he is still insisting he doesn't have a crush on him"

"My brother just insist Nico doesn't see him that way"

At that, Bianca laughed especially loud, because as much Nico denied, she was sure he was head over heels for the blonde.

Soon enough the song changed, at to Bianca surprise, she not only recognized the song (Here's To Never Growing Up) but the singer is what she didn't expect, Avril Lavigne.

Suddenly between Thalia's freckles was a pink colour, and if Bianca already thought she was beautiful this took it out of the park. "Not a word"

"Why?"

"Just, I know is pop plastic but-"

"Is not a bad song!" Bianca insisted, going to her and in a bold move, taking her hand and pulling her "C'mon, dance with me"

"What?"

"Perfect song for dancing! There is a party downstairs and I bet you haven't moved from your bed at all, that is like, totally uncool"

Bianca was fearing she was pushing it too much right now, yet instead of recriminating her for being a weirdo, Thalia laughed "You are an odd one Di Angelo" despite her words, she joined her.

Their moves didn't make a lot of sense, it was obvious that whatever musical talent Thalia had it didn't translate to dancing, and Bianca's clothes didn't help, but neither of them cared. The Italian started singing at the top of her lungs, and soon enough the older one joined, singing in duet and leaving the voice of the singer almost in shame.

"You don't sound bad at all," Thalia said out of breath, once the song was over "Maybe we should invite you as a showgirl"

While mentally fist-pumped for getting another chance with her soulmate, she acted as normal as she could "Sure, I would love it"

Thalia looked at her oddly, like she was thinking on something profusely, before shaking her head and laughing "I don't know Bianca, there is something in you I can't quite pinpoint"

Bianca try to not grin too much, thinking _"is that we are destined to be together"_ , but she answering "Maybe you need to be more around me to find out"

This was her shot, and she wasn't going to miss it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tired, commentary will be posted later.


End file.
